villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rizzle
Rizzle is the titular antagonist of The Rizzle, a short horror film created as part of the 2018 Huluween event, which had numerous up-and-coming horror writers submit short films to Hulu both to promote their work, celebrate the Halloween season and be entered into a final prize of having a feature-length movie on Hulu. History The Rizzle is an enigmatic entity first encountered by a young teen who was fascinated with silent era dancing - the video shows a smiling dance performing a strange but energetic dance called "the Rizzle" and the girl finds the dance just as fascinating as the others she had been observing. The girl scrolls down and finds the video has zero views and the description simply reads "try the Rizzle if you dare" - a little confused the girl nevertheless decides to do just that and watches the video while repeatedly dancing "The Rizzle". Later that night the girl is woken when her laptop comes to life and The Rizzle video plays, yet when she checks on it the screen is empty with only the music playing - she then realizes to her horror that something is in her hallway, with the music getting louder and louder. The girl peers into the dark hallway and is attacked by a demonic creature, the scene then cuts to the girl's laptop where The Rizzle video is playing, now with the dancer back in frame, only the face is that of the girl. What happens after this is unknown but it is presumed the girl is trapped within the video for eternity - or at least until she (or the Rizzle itself) can find another victim. Abilities The Rizzle can appear via the internet (and presumably other devices), selecting a victim via supernatural means and showing them a video of itself dancing, the video then challenges the victim to copy the dance : if they do so the Rizzle can enter the real world and drag the victim away to a hellish reality in which they are trapped in the demonic video, dancing just as the Rizzle did before them, it is unknown if the victim disappears permanently or if the Rizzle takes over their life but what is certain is it seems to be an endless cycle, a curse which the Rizzle (and its victims) must continue to spread for eternity. Appearance The Rizzle takes the form of a dancing entertainer from the "silent era", dressed in a suit and being completely black and white - in its original form it is a male with a smiling face, yet when it enters the real world it takes on a demonic form and shows that it is actually a faceless demon but it still has a mouth and eyes, when it captures a victim its face morphs to show their face but they retain the same suit as before. Personality The Rizzle is a twisted creature that tries to mask its demonci nature by appearing as a friendly dancer of the early "silent era" - as such it displays exaggerated movements and a constant smile, yet when it enters the real world it loses all guise of friendliness and pursues a victim without mercy, since it traps victims indefinitely within a hellish existence it is presumably a sadistic creature as well. Gallery Rizzle-2.jpg The Rizzle Category:Mute Category:Paranormal Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Horror Villains Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil